


inesperado

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Sleepovers, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Ruby nota algumas coisas sobre seus sentimentos por Hanamaru.(tradução das tags: festa do pijama, se ligando dos próprios sentimentos, se apaixonando)
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby
Kudos: 2





	inesperado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767994) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em Maio de 2020

Desde que ela era pequenininha, Ruby se perguntava como era se apaixonar. Todas as idols que ela admirava cantavam sobre isso, sobre como era maravilhoso e empolgante voltar pra casa depois da aula com alguém especial, ou como o primeiro encontro tinha que ser absolutamente perfeito. Esse tipo de coisa a deixava curiosa, o que a transformou em uma adolescente ansiosa por uma experiência que fizesse seu coração disparar.

Mesmo depois de mais velha, no entanto, ela ainda não conseguia entender o que tinha de tão bom sobre namorar. Ruby sabia que era imatura e talvez esse fosse o porquê, mas mesmo assim, ela insistia na curiosidade. Afinal, tudo parecia tão brilhante e mágico, e fofo e quase místico, sabe? Até além das músicas; os livros da biblioteca também contavam histórias de todos os tipos sobre como o amor afeta as pessoas. E alguns desses romances eram tão adultos e maduros! Ruby ficava com um pouco de vergonha lendo, mas isso não a impedia de virar a página de novo, e de novo...

Falando na biblioteca, normalmente Hanamaru estava lá quando Ruby escolhia sua próxima leitura. Ela dava as suas recomendações, e em troca, ela podia recomendar algumas músicas para a amiga... afinal, já que elas eram idols agora, era preciso pesquisar sobre outros grupos, não era? E por isso elas começaram a fazer festas do pijama na mansão Kurosawa, ficando acordadas até tarde da noite, assistindo inúmeros tipos de programas de entrevista e performances ao vivo.

Foi assim que começou aquela noite, como tantas outras, e as duas estavam agarradas com um balde de pipoca e uma bandeja de doces (que entraram no quarto dentro de bolsos, escondidos enquanto Dia estava no banho). A programação de hoje seria um especial do A-RISE, composto de suas aparições na TV depois de ganharem o primeiro Love Live. Ruby estava especialmente empolgada, já que essas eram as rivais do seu grupo favorito, mas Hanamaru preferia dedicar sua energia ao pão recheado em suas mãos, apesar de seu olhar estar grudado à tela.

À medida que as horas passaram, a atenção da dupla começou a se dispersar, atraída pelas almofadas macias e cobertores quentinhos ao redor delas. A única (fraca) luz no quarto era a tela do computador, além do brilho da lua lá fora. As pálpebras de Ruby estavam pesadas, enquanto sua boca era incapaz de conter os bocejos que escapavam um atrás do outro.

"Não tem problema se eu fechar os olhos só um pouquinho..."

E quando Ruby os abriu de novo, o computador estava desligado, ela estava com o queixo babado, e Hanamaru estava deitada no colo dela. A vista da menina dormindo tão grudada nela a despertou, mas ela conseguiu segurar seu clássico grito de surpresa. Obviamente, ela não podia acordar Hanamaru! Mas ela tinha que encontrar um jeito silencioso de sair daquela posição... 

Mesmo depois de passar alguns minutos pensando, no entanto, não conseguiu achar um jeito de engatinhar até a cama sem que ela caísse do seu colo. Era impossível, ainda mais que ela tinha abraçado Ruby pela cintura, como se ela fosse um urso de pelúcia. Ela teria que ser firme, aguentar a situação e encontrar uma posição que a permitisse, pelo menos, cair no sono novamente. 

Bem, Hanamaru dormia pesado, então não seria uma tarefa tão difícil. Mesmo quando Ruby se virava de um lado pro outro, ela não se movia um palmo. Seu rosto estava sereno, seus cabelos caiam sobre o colo dela, seus lábios estavam ligeiramente abertos, brilhando contra a luz da lua. Ruby sempre achou Hanamaru muito bonita, mas não tão maravilhosa quanto estava naquele momento. Os barulhinhos que ela soltava contra a pele de Ruby a sacudia, fazendo seu coração tremer no ritmo da respiração dela. Era uma coisa tão simples, uma imagem normal, mas ela não conseguia parar de olhar Hanamaru dormindo como um anjo.

Com uma mão que tremia, ela colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da amiga, fazendo cafuné no cabelo macio dela. Ela é perfeita, pensou, ela é tão incrível. O senso de humor dela, a paixão dela pelos livros e por comida, como ela se esforça e se dedica... A voz dela também é linda, enumerou. Ruby admirava cada parte dela. Não, melhor dizendo, ela amava cada parte de Hanamaru. 

É claro, quando Ruby notou o que estava pensando, quase soltou outro berro. 

As coisas que ela pensa sobre Hanamaru... o jeito que ela perde o ar e fica toda animada perto dela... o coração dela prestes a sair pela boca... espera aí, não pode ser, isso não quer dizer que o que ela sente pela Hanamaru é...?


End file.
